


The Blood You Bleed

by nalu4emily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Child Loss, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu4emily/pseuds/nalu4emily
Summary: 'Her mind drifted back to Natsu. She desperately wished she had been more honest with him, had told him why she had been feeling so awful recently, why she declined his job offer in the first place.' - This story contains subjects that people may find upsetting. Nalu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	The Blood You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains trigger warnings! I do not own Fairy Tail.

She couldn’t find the strength to stand. She had used every last ounce of her magic power and now she could barely move. She felt helpless, one more blow and that would be it. She was on her knees, hunched over gasping for air. She could feel the dirt and grit embedding itself into the hand holding her up. Her exhausted body was covered in fresh cuts and bruises.

The mage that she had gone up against was proving more formidable than she had first thought. Her free hand was clutching at her stomach that had been causing her some discomfort. What was she going to do? She was at a loss; she was in so much pain and just the thought of going any further was making her feel physically sick. The defeated blonde could only hope that Natsu wasn’t having as much trouble as she was and would soon show his face.

It was early that morning Natsu had approached Lucy about the job request, as flattered as she was, had been quick to decline his offer at first. The young blonde hadn’t been feeling well for a little while now, stomach cramps and headaches, nausea and vomiting. The poor girl was sure that fighting a group of wizards was not going to solve her ailments. But after seeing the deflated look on Natsu’s face and Happy’s relentless taunting about her being too lazy, she decided to tag along. What’s the worst that could happen? She’d have been lying if she said she wasn’t excited about going on a mission with just Natsu and Happy, like old times. 

But she couldn’t shake the uneasiness she had felt in her stomach, was this her being irresponsible? Should she be going on such a mission in her state? Probably not, but she also didn’t want to pass up on some quality alone time with her partner – and Happy of course!

It had been a recent development, but, Lucy had finally come to accept the change in her and Natsu’s relationship. They had made massive steps and finally crossed the line from friends to something more. Not that there had ever been a moment where she or Natsu had confessed their love for one another, because they hadn’t. They hadn’t even spoken about it between themselves, it simply happened.

The pair had always been close, but now they had become even closer, intimate even. She had noticed that Natsu had been unwilling to leave her side, whether that be out on missions, at the guild or even in her own apartment. He had become so overprotective and wanted to be with her even more than before. 

He didn’t make a point of it in front of others, but he would make sure she knew of his presence, through subtle touches or hand holding. Even how he spoke to her had changed, the way he said her name gave her goose bumps all over her skin. Oh, and that smile. That mesmerising grin, the one that would slowly turn into a knowing smirk every time he caught her staring at him. 

And yet, she couldn’t find herself to be angry at the constant bombardment, she relished in it. He had matured, there was no doubt about that. She was so grateful to have him in her life and that’s why she couldn’t find it in herself to truly refuse an offer of just the three of them on a mission.

Not long after arriving at the little village that had posted the mission, Natsu, Lucy and Happy had been ambushed by a group of mages whilst searching for an Inn to stay at. Lucy had recognised them from the job advert they had just accepted. It seemed like a simple job, stop some delinquent mages from terrorising the locals. They had been on countless missions that involved such a menial request. Usually chosen by Natsu to test his strength, however, they never lived up to much. Against the dragon slayer, none of them ever stood a chance. 

There were three of them, they had come out of nowhere. Natsu and Lucy had agreed to split up and take on one each, while Happy stayed out of the way, then reconvene when done, and take down the strongest looking one together. 

Natsu had managed to defeat one of the mages by himself, without even breaking a sweat. With slight disappointment of how easy the mage had gone down and his typical cockiness brimming out of him, they agreed to change up the plan. Natsu was eager to take down the strongest looking one of the remaining two, dying for a decent fight. Lucy had looked warily at Natsu, unsure of his decision. But to put her at ease, in true Natsu style, he’d given her the biggest shit-eating grin and Lucy decided not to argue. She simply rolled her eyes and chuckled at his playfulness. They split up, ready to end this quickly, get paid and relax for a little while.

Now, on the battlefield, with barely any energy to hold herself up, she was starting to rethink her decision. Maybe she should have waited a few days until she had felt better, more normal. She sighed, really though, who was she kidding? Lucy knew that it was unlikely that she would be feeling better any time soon and if Natsu had found out what was going on, who knows how he would have reacted.

Oh god, if Natsu had found out… If only she hadn’t been such a coward.

But it was too late to dwell on such things now. Here she was, wounded, desperate and in need of rescuing. Pride thoroughly shattered, and yet, she just couldn’t bring herself to care. She just hoped that Natsu was alright, that maybe he would be able to smell her despair? If that were possible…

The opposing mage had made his way over to the fearful spirit wielder and stood before her. He was clad in a black cloak that covered the clothes he wore underneath. It was worn and tattered from the fighting, but still managed to make him look intimidating. 

As Lucy looked up at him, grimacing from the sharp pain she felt from moving. She was stunned into silence when looking upon his face. Pure hatred was swirling menacingly in his eyes. He was going to kill. The blonde suddenly felt herself tremble uncontrollably under his gaze. She didn’t want to die, she still had so much she wanted to do, so much to live for. 

Her mind drifted back to Natsu. She desperately wished she had been more honest with him, had told him why she had been feeling so awful recently, why she declined his job offer in the first place. The dragon slayer had thought initially it was because she didn’t want to go with him, that he had done something to upset her, but that was so far from the truth. 

His distraught face when she turned him down kept plaguing her mind. She felt ashamed of herself for being too scared of the repercussions to tell him the reality of the situation, too worried to face up to the fear of him not accepting what would be a life changing event for the both of them. And now, there was a chance she would never see him again. He had a right to know the truth, it involved him as much as it did her, it was a part of him too. 

The dark mage lifted his fist and concentrated his magic into it and snarled at her, “You’ll pay for ever trying to challenge me! Your friend would have put up a better fight than whatever pathetic excuse of wizard you are!” and aimed it towards her head. 

Lucy could feel the tears spilling down her aching cheeks, her body quaked in fear, panic settled in her chest and she did the only thing she could. At the top of her breathless lungs, she cried, “NATSU!” for as long as her dry, raw throat would allow. Closing her eyes to shield them from the blinding light of the magic beam that would soon connect with her head. She heard a thunderous bang and then nothing. Complete silence. 

After what seemed an age, she grudgingly opened her eyes, she could barely see. Her head was throbbing, hardly able to think. Her body felt foreign, like it didn’t belong to her and her ears were whistling. As she tried to focus on what was in front of her she noticed the mage she was fighting was nowhere to be seen. 

She could make out a dark figure kneeling beside her, but she was struggling to concentrate. Lucy opened and closed her eyes to try and clear them, she squinted until she recognised that the dark figure had pink spiky hair and pure relief washed over her. 

She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but she could hear his voice, she could see the outline of his mouth moving. “Lucy? Lucy, please can you hear me? I need you to wake up. Come on Luce, answer me!” He sounded frantic, had something gone wrong? Where was the other mage? Had something happened to Natsu? And with that worrying thought Lucy jolted her herself upright; rippling pain oozed through her very being. 

With a loud groan from her lips, she turned her head slightly towards Natsu. He had such a panicked expression on his face. His hair had fallen into his eyes, but still wild as ever, his clothes were torn, and his exposed skin was also covered in small cuts and bruises. Although not nearly as much as her, it looked like he’d had a hard time too. 

“Natsu…? What happened? I don’t remember you being here” She whispered, observing his facial expression. Natsu, with a look of relief, tilted his head curiously at her question, as if the answer was obvious, “I heard you scream. I had just managed to take down the guy I was fighting, so I followed my nose to find you.” He paused to take a breath and look around him to make sure they were alone, remaining on guard, “I saw that bastard about to strike you so I ran as fast as I could to get you out of the way.” With a slight smirk, he continued, “I managed to negate his attack, but it caused a massive explosion and destroyed everything around us. I held on to you, but we all went flying and ended up crashing into some nearby trees.” His face turned into a scowl, “Who knows where that asshole ended up?” He almost spat the last sentence. Lucy felt herself relax a little, thank god it’s over! 

“You look pretty beat up Luce, can you move?” Natsu asked. As Lucy attempted to move her body froze, not because of how stiff she was, but right there, behind where Natsu was kneeling, she saw a blinding white light heading straight for them. 

Without hesitation, she shoved Natsu out of the way, not giving him time to react before the light struck her straight in the stomach. It lifted her off the ground with tremendous force, and threw her back against some rubble from the earlier explosion. As her body connected with the rocks, she gave out an ear-piercing cry and clenched her stomach with her hands, stooped over slightly and panting, the air had been knocked right out of her. It was unbearable, her head wouldn’t stop spinning. She felt so nauseous, mind unable to concentrate on anything but the sheer agony pulsating through her body. 

Natsu saw the entire thing unfold before him as he was forced to the ground. He saw the beam of light strike Lucy and just like that time with future Rogue, he was too slow to stop it. Shock turned to anger as it boiled beneath his skin. He snapped his head towards the now injured mage. The fire breather could only see red as he used his ‘Fire Dragon Roar’ to finally put an end to that piece of shit. He watched as the guy shouted out when the burning hot flames licked at his skin before falling to the floor. With the anger still bubbling, Natsu couldn’t bring himself to care whether the man had survived the attack or not, Lucy needed him. He could hear her strained sobs in the distance, and so he turned and bolted straight for her. 

He caught sight of her distressed body and fell to his knees, eyes wide and mouth agape, he reached out for her, “Luce! Please talk to me, Lucy?” He was frantic, anguish evident in his voice, unsure of how to help her, but knew he had to do something. 

She didn’t respond, her body unable. She retched, crying out as her insides felt like they were going to explode from the motion of leaning forwards. She dragged her legs up to her chest to try and ease the intense cramps coming from her lower stomach. Her desperate attempt was in vain, it hadn’t helped in the slightest. 

Natsu held her in his arms and stroked her head and cheeks with his warm hands, trying to calm her, to comfort her in some way. Not knowing what else to do, he whispered reassuring words into her ear, telling her that she was going to be okay, that he was going to stay with her until the pain subsided and they could leave. He tried his best to remain calm for her sake, but on the inside, it felt like a volcano was about to erupt. Where was Wendy when you needed her? 

Happy appeared out of nowhere and gasped at what he saw. Natsu turned and saw his little blue Exceed hovering in the air. In all the commotion, Natsu had forgotten that Happy had been hiding, too occupied with Lucy, it had all become a bit blurry. 

Happy came over and sat beside Natsu, “Lucy, are you okay? I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys.” He started, voice quivering and full of worry, he put his paw on her thigh and looked up at his friend’s face, “Why is she in so much pain Natsu?” Natsu looked back at Lucy, who’s breathing had become heavy and laboured and her face was now covered in sweat. “She was struck by the mage she was fighting trying to protect me.” He said gravely, feeling that this had been his fault. 

Lucy, without warning, let out another ear-splitting cry and started shuddering violently in Natsu’s arms. What the hell was going on? “Lucy, what’s wrong? Is it your stomach? Is that what’s hurting you?” He asked, frustrated with himself for being so useless. He did a quick scan of her body, trying to see if he could find the cause of her distress. 

That’s when he saw it…blood. Blood everywhere pooling in between her legs. What the? Where had that come from? Shocked at what he was witnessing, but knew there was only one way to find out what was happening. 

He sat her up gently against the rubble, “Hang on Luce. Happy sit with her, I need to check something.” He stated calmly, whilst moving himself down so he was facing her directly, her shaky, blood stained legs in front of him. His heart had started beating in his ears, anxious to what he might find. Blowing out a puff of smoke to try and steady himself, he slowly pulled up her skirt and ever so softly, opened her legs wide so that he could get a good look, gauging her reaction the entire time as not to hurt her further. She would have freaked in any other situation, but now was the time for maturity and this, he felt, was the only way he could know where the blood was coming from. 

When he noticed her blood soaked under wear, he felt the air leave his lungs with such vigour, he almost fell backwards. “Oh, Lucy…” Was all he could muster as he tried to piece things together. She had said she hadn’t been feeling well recently, did that have something to do with this? 

There were only a few conclusions he could come to as to why there was so much blood coming from that area. He looked at Happy, who had been trying to comfort Lucy by stroking her arms, and then back up at Lucy’s face, which was still covered in thick sweat and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. He did notice, however, that her breathing had calmed a little since the bleeding had slowed, and she had started to open her eyes. 

When Lucy mustered the courage to finally look down at her legs and caught sight of the state she was in, her only reaction was to look straight into Natsu’s eyes and shriek in agony. Although this time it wasn’t just from the physical pain wracking her body, no, this was so much worse. This felt like her heart had been torn from her chest and shattered into millions of pieces. Happy stood back out of the way, unsure, as he watched Natsu quickly dart back up to her to hold her tight against him.

“Natsu…” She finally managed to wrangle out. “I’m so sorry” Her face was so red and blotchy and her voice hoarse, she just couldn’t stop sobbing. Natsu looked at her confused, what was she sorry about? 

“It’s alright Luce, you don’t need to apologise for anything, but I do need you to explain what’s going on?” Amazed with how calm he sounded, even though he felt like he was about to burst. “I should have told you before, but I didn’t know how you would take it. I was in such shock myself; I just couldn’t believe it.” The beaten blonde wept. Now this caught him off guard, what could be so awful that he would react badly to it? 

He had to know, with a reassuring nod and a small smile he stroked her head, silently encouraging her to carry on. “The baby Natsu, we were going to have a baby.” And that’s when the flood gates opened and didn’t stop, she grabbed hold of his jacket with both fists and wailed into it.

Everything suddenly stopped, with wide eyes he stared at her, breath caught in his throat. A baby? Lucy was carrying a baby. No…wait, that wasn’t right, she had said ‘we’. Lucy was carrying his baby. He couldn’t wrap his head around it; how did this happen? Obviously, he knew how it had happened, but why hadn’t she told him? He would never have asked her to come on a mission like this if he’d known. He would never have put her in such danger had he been aware that she was pregnant, with his child. 

He realised that he had been silent for a bit too long and held Lucy close to his chest to try and comfort her. “Why didn’t you tell me Luce?” His voice breaking, barely able to get the words out, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. She looked up from his jacket and deep into his worried eyes, “I-I was scared, afraid I’d have to go it alone.” Her words soft like a whisper but full of sadness and regret. 

He put his forehead to hers and held her cheeks in his hands, he took a minute to collect his thoughts before responding, “Lucy, don’t ever think you would have had to do this on your own. I would have been there every step of the way; it takes two if I’m not mistaken. And that’s not just during the fun parts.” He smirked slightly, glad when he felt her nod against him with the beginnings of a smile on her swollen face, even if it was brief and full of hurt. 

However, the situation suddenly dawned on him, he looked down at the blood puddled beneath her legs. Lucy was carrying his baby – past tense. He was currently staring at what could have been a brand-new life, a life that he and Lucy had created together during a night of passion and love. He pressed his free hand lightly onto her stomach and caressed it softly, their baby had been growing in there, safe and sound, not moments before. 

An innocent life that had been taken from them so prematurely. He had not known about it just minutes ago and now it felt like his whole world had crashed around him. Tears sprung to his eyes and he did the only thing he felt he could. He brought Lucy’s puffy face up to his and pressed his lips urgently against hers. He kissed her with such raw emotion. He was desperate to convey every single drop of grief into it and was glad when Lucy responded and kissed him back with just as much intensity. He wanted to show her that she wasn’t alone in this. They had both suffered a loss and that they would slowly but surely, as always, get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This story turned out to be quite dark. It made me sad when writing it. I hope you enjoyed still.


End file.
